Screaming Eagle Cabernet Sauvignon
by Aka Wijn
Summary: YEWOOK/...Untuk bertanya jalan menuju ke sana adalah mimpi siang bolong. Orang waras akan mencibir, maka orang tidak waras lainnya akan senang hati menunjukkan jalan terbaik. Jalan menuju ipperBlue tepat dinomor 34, Paris. "penismu besar, aku suka" / "hai juga. Kau punya penis yang kecil? Baguslah aku tidak kalah."


.

.

.

.

" _Siapa yang tahu jika si pemilik cincin adalah orang yang sama. Mereka jatuh kedalam sebuah permainan, yang tentunya hanya orang dewasa yang boleh memainkannya."_

" _apa permainan itu sama seperti permainan Ryu ketika berada di sekolah mommy? Nhm, seperti kejar-kejaran mungkin. Oh atau, merebut gulali kapas milik Yuko."_

" _kejar-kejaran?"_

" _uhm. Kejar-kejaran."_

" _dan bermain merebut gulali kapas?"_

" _ya ya! Gulali~"_

" _wah wah, Ryu anak mommy melakukan permainan yang heboh yah~ Ryu sering malakukannya sambil tertawa? Mommy lihat Ryu begitu semangat bersekolah di tempat umum dibandingkan home schooling."_

" _tentu saja! Ryu senang dengan semuanya. Apalagi disana ada..."_

" _ada?"_

" _mommy berjanji tidak beri tahu siapapun termaksud daddy?"_

" _apapun untuk putra kesayangan mommy. Lanjutkan apa rahasia kecil kita."_

" _disana...disana ada...sebuah pohon dengan daun merah yang tampak subur. Ryu suka!"_

" _hahaha...jadi rahasia terbaru kita adalah pohon maple?"_

" _yah. Ryu berjanji akan merawatnya asalkan tidak ada yang merusak pohon itu."_

" _bagus. Teruskan merawat pohon kecil Ryu yang nantinya akan membesar dan subur. Ketika Ryu sudah besar, Ryu bisa menjadikannya tempat favorite milik Ryu."_

" _Pasti. Itu yang Ryu sedang pikirkan. Nhm...tapi mommy, Ryu boleh bertanya?"_

" _yah tanyakan sayang."_

" _nhm..permainan dewasa apa yang mommy maksud?"_

" _..."_

.

.

.

 **YEWOOK**

 **RATE: M**

 **HURT, ROMANCE**

 **.**

 **.**

Bulan berganti bulan dan begitu juga dengan tahun. Apa kabar dengan majalah beraneka warna yang terus memberi ulasan kabar mengenai hari? Setiap membaca, khasus _itu_ tidak pernah luput dari pandangan masyarakat. Masih sama dan belum terpecahkan.

 _Mereka mana bisa menghukum walau hukum masih berlaku_

Hukum keras berlaku hanya ketika kau mencapai batas umur yang pantas berada didunia penuh ringkasan drama ini. Sebenarnya tidak pilih kasih, tapi tetap saja terasa demikian. Apalagi khasus sekolah _pengacau_ yang masih membuat banyak orang resah, terus terjadi.

Sekolah itu legal, sama seperti sekolah-sekolah pada umumnya. Tapi peraturan yang tertulis membuat perbedaan menjadi sedikit lebih unik. Pantas saja banyak generasi yang telah kehilangan otak memilih bersekolah disana.

 _Tidak perlu takut, tidak perlu pengaman._ Kira kira itu moto mereka.

Untuk bertanya jalan menuju ke sana adalah mimpi siang bolong. Orang waras akan mencibir, maka orang tidak waras lainnya akan senang hati menunjukkan jalan terbaik. Jalan menuju tepat dinomor 34, Paris.

Apa yang salah dengan sekolah itu sampai orang-orang banyak menghindarinya? Cukup jawab hal yang sebenarnya terjadi. Biasanya anak didik disana akan santai bergumam-

 _ **Biasanya anak kelas tiga akan memimpin jalannya MOS sama seperti sekolah lain. Tapi kami melakukannya sedikit lebih meriah. Mengadakan sex party, mungkin? Hahaha..**_

 _ **Pelecehan sexual jangan dibesar-besarkan paman. Kau cukup memimpin kota kita menjadi kota terbaik sepanjang masa, dibandingkan mencari tersangka pelecehan sexual. Kalau aku berkata pelakunya adalah aku dan seluruh teman kelasku, kau mau apa?!**_

 _ **Kalian dengar? Besok siswa berkacamata kembali hadir. Kita harus mengeluarkannya dari sekolah kita apapun caranya. Aku tidak ingin sekolah kita menjadi tempat belajar sehidup semati si kutu buku sialan itu.**_

 _ **Kenapa semua orangtua dikota ini sangat menjijikan. Ada yang salah dengan mengkomsumsi alkohol disaat jam makan siang?! Oh, please. Karena tindakan kalian aku akan menambah ukuran gelas wineku.**_

 _ **Kalau kalian bertanya masalah hubungan biologis pada manusia, kami adalah ahlinya. Biasanya kami melakukan hal-hal seperti itu dibanyak tempat. Tinggal menyewa jalang dan tap! Khasus sodok-sodokan dimulai..hahaha**_

Kira-kira seperti itu.

Jika sudah mendengar ocehan atau bualan yang tidak pantas keluar dari mulut anak-anak tingkat sekolah menengah atas itu, sudah dipastikan para orangtua akan memilih mendaftarkan anak mereka ke tempat lain walaupun sekolah menyediakan fasilitas mewah dan berkelas.

Tetapi tetap saja semua yang berasal dari kalangan mewah mencari kursi disekolah itu. tidak memandang kenyataan yang berlaku disana, orangtua mereka tetap memilih gengsi tinggi agar tidak kalah dari orangtua kaya lainnya. Selalu seperti itu. menjual anak mereka demi nama baik keluarga.

Cih.

Sama seperti pemuda kaya raya saat ini. Ia tampan, sangat malah. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang tidak menyanyanginya dibanyak perusahaan-perusahaan maju milik orangtuanya. Ia ramah, mudah tersenyum, dan juga sangat jenius. Siapapun akan memilih dia untuk menjadi suami masa depan. Tidak ada yang kurang dari dirinya. Kecuali pada kenyataanya dia seorang yang _Nerd_.

"Tu-tuan yakin akan tetap berada disini?" Paman Lim selaku tangan kanan ayah dari pemuda ini, menyerngit bingung mendengar pilihan nomer satu Tuan muda sejak seminggu lalu. Awalnya Lim menolak usulan Tuan muda dengan mengajukan beberapa sekolah lain untuk Tuan mudanya melanjut. Tetapi keputusan dan daya tarik sang Tuan muda tetap kekeuh. tetap menjadi pilihan terutamanya dari sekian banyak sekolah yang mau menampung kejeniusannya.

"ya, tetap tidak ada yang berubah." Lim melihat senyum memukau Tuan muda yang berjalan disampingnya kembali merekah. Selalu seperti itu. sangat mudah mengumbar senyum yang dapat membuat semua orang termaksud Lim memilih mundur. _Tuan muda sangat baik hati_ —setidaknya itu pemikiran banyak orang.

"lewat sini Tuan." Lim mempersilahkannya memasuki sebuah ruangan berpintu merah darah yang terdesain apik dan sangat menarik perhatian mata. Ia tersenyum sekian kalinya dengan menggenggam dua buku tebal pemberian ayahnya yang berseri ke78 tentang menjalankan bisnis perusahaan raksasa.

Suasana koridor sepi. Otak jenius Tuan muda yang diyakini Lim masih bekerja dengan sangat baik pasti mengerti keadaan mengapa koridor sekolah bisa sesunyi rumah berhantu di danau boneka. Ingin memberitahukan, namun Tuan muda terlanjur memasuki ruangan tanpa menunggu amanat darinya."perhatikan jalanmu " kekeh Tuan muda disaat Lim hampir terjatuh terpelest akibat bungkus kondom yang sudah terpakai pemiliknya dibiarkan menghiasi jalan koridor lantai 11.

 _Sangat kurang ajar!_ Lim ingin berteriak kencang. Amarahnya menyeluap mendapati kedatangan dirinya dan Tuan muda terhormat ke sekolah ini dengan cara yang sangat tidak terdidik. Benar-benar memperlakukan oranglain sama seperti sampah. Begitulah.

"anda Lim?" tanya seorang yang Lim yakini menjabat sebagai guru ditempat itu.

"ya. Saya sendiri." Lim bangkit dari jatuhnya dan segera menunduk hormat sebagai salam pertemuannya sebagai orangtua wali bagi Tuan muda.

"Tuan muda sudah memasuki kelas?" guru dengan perawakan paruh baya menggangguk sebagai jawaban. "anda bisa melihat melalui jendela."

Sesegera mungkin Lim mematuhi perkataan guru tersebut. ia ingin juga memasuki ruangan kelas namun karena sudah jam proses pembelajaran dimulai, ia memilih mengintip Tuannya dari jendela kaca transparan berbentuk persegi.

"inikah calon bullyan selanjutnya? Ah, terlihat sangat mudah menyiksanya. Bisakah kirim hewan yang lebih menantang, pak?" tawa menggema ke seluruh penjuru saat perkataan hina seorang siswa lelaki terdengar. Lim menggeram tertahan ditempatnya. Ia menatap wajah sang Tuan muda yang hanya diam menunduk.

"diam kau Jihon! Dia bukan hewan, tapi jalang!"

Deg!

Lim memaki cibiran seorang lelaki lain yang duduk didepan seorang berambut pirang. Tidak tampak terlalu jelas siapa pelakunya, tapi Lim berjanji akan mematahkan tulang mereka semua yang menghina Tuan mudanya.

"wait, wait, wait...Sungmin sayang. Jangan berkata oranglain jalang kalau kau sendiri jalang. Dia itu kurasa seme yang terbuang...hahaha" seorang berambut pirang tadi menoleh kebelakang mencubit bibir Sungmin dengan gemas.

Deg!

Lim sudah menahan terlalu lama. Bukan ini yang ia inginkan untuk hari pertama Tuan mudanya bersekolah. Ini semua salah.

"beri aku jalan." Suara dingin kali ini membungkam gelegar tawa seluruh kelas. Semuanya diam membiarkan seseorang berperawakan mungil berjalan perlahan kearah Tuan mudanya. Lim berterima kasih entah itu siapa. Lim rasa ia adalah satu-satunya yang terbaik karena menghentikan tindakan teman-temannya. Tapi—

"hai." Lelaki itu bergumam. Tangannya menjulur ke depan seperti memperkenalkan diri. Sekali lagi, tapi—

"penismu besar, aku suka"

Deg! Tapi semua perkiraan Lim salah. Pria mungil itu bukan memperkenalkan diri, tapi melakukan pelecehan terhadap Tuannya yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Tangan lelaki itu merubah gerakan yang tadinya mengelus menjadi meremas kelamin milik Tuannya. Sial! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Lim beranjak dari tempat ia mengintip, menuju ke arah pintu utama kelas sebelum suara tidak kalah dingin menghentikan langkahnya.

"hai juga. Kau punya penis yang kecil? Baguslah aku tidak kalah."

BAM!

Mata lelaki mungil itu membulat dengan sangat lebar mendengar penuturan lugas pria yang lebih kokoh didepannya. Tangannya yang tadi asik meremas, kini dicengkram kuat oleh pria itu hingga mulutnya mendesis menahan sakit.

"hentikan cengkramanmu! Kau berani denganku, hah?!"

.

.

.

.

TBC

ini YEWOOK FANFICTION. ceritanya pasaran dan membosankan. tetapi kalau kalian mau saya melanjutkan, mohon beri saya respon.

terima kasih;

.

.

.

 **-W,W, Aka Wijn.**


End file.
